


in the fast lane

by mido



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Casual Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: Our faithful reader misses the last train. Ema offers them a place to stay, and more.





	in the fast lane

It’s already dark outside when Ema glances over as ___ lets out a string of expletives after glancing at their phone from where they sit beside her, on a bench in the Den City central plaza beside the seashore. “Everything okay?” She jokes, and her companion looks up at her with shining puppy-dog eyes. “Can I come over.” ___ says quickly, clearly a little sheepish about asking despite having already missed the last train. Ema blinks, wondering where that came from for a moment, but the info clicks in her head and she grins. “It’s fine, it’s fine!” She laughs, standing and holding out her hand for the other to take. “Shall we head there now?” She smiles at them, and if they squint they can make out the slightest devilish intention beneath her innocent expression.  _ Oh well, _ they think to themself,  _ it’s not like I can make it home by foot, anyway. _

Ema’s apartment is all that one would expect from an information broker at the level she is: huge, yet somewhat impersonally decorated, as if to keep her ready to run at a moment’s notice without sentimentality for the belongings left behind. It leaves a tinge of a sour taste in ___’s mouth, but they snap out of it easily when Ema touches their shoulder and says that they can have the shower first, as a guest. ___ thanks her and shuffles towards the master bathroom, feeling a bit out of place amongst the hair products and tools littering the counter and the various different scented body washes lined up on the rim of the shower basin. They try to weigh the pros and cons of each product while they’re in there, but out of self preservation they stick to the plain bar of soap she has perched on the soapdish in there. ___ guesses Herbal Essence is the only option for washing their hair, though, so they begrudgingly accept their fate as well-perfumed for the next week or so.

Ema takes far longer, and ___ starts to wonder if she’s still alive in there when she finally emerges, donning only a fluffy pink towel covering her chest and just barely coming down to her mid-thigh. Her hair has already been pulled back into a loose ponytail, the style and product all already washed out. ___ feels a pang in their chest at the sight of her so vulnerable like this, and they stand from where they sit on the nondescript leather couch, if such a thing exists.

It’s Ema who suggests they share the bed. “I don’t have a futon.” She whines, and ___ wonders fleetingly if this is part of her master plan, or something. They sigh. “Fine.” They relent, and begin to tug their shirt off without another word. Ema turns a slight shade of pink, just barely noticeable, but as she turns her back to them and begins to change ___ notices a purple smudge at the base of her neck, right where her vertebrae begin. They reach closer and brush their fingers against it without thinking, aiming to wipe it away, but Ema whirls around with her face a solid shade or two redder before they can. “Ah.” ___ says, feeling awkward. They gesture vaguely. “You had a smudge.” They can feel their own face flushing, too.

She looks away, making an  _ o _ with her mouth in recognition before pursing her lips together. It’s at this point that ___ thinks to look down the tiniest bit, and they dimly realize that her bra is undone in the front beneath her pajama shirt, the small poke of her nipples through the fabric now visible. It’s also at this point that they realize she’s still wearing only her earlier towel around her waist and nothing more.

Ema must catch them staring, because she places her finger below their chin and lifts it until they’re at eye level with her again. “My eyes are up here.” She says, a playful lilt to her voice showing that she isn’t mad nor offended nor anything of the sort. ___ forces their gaze to keep from drifting down again, but finds it difficult when she sits on the edge of the bed and lets her hair down out of the elastic, the strands falling artfully around her face without gel or hairspray to hold them up. ___’s mouth goes dry; this must be the kind of woman The Birth of Venus was painted to showcase, the kind of woman Venus di Milo was sculpted to be.

They aren’t really thinking it through, in retrospect, when they take a step closer and garner Ema’s attention for just a second before tilting her head upwards to look at them. She turns tomato red at the proximity alone-- this is only exacerbated when they ask quietly, “Can I kiss you?” 

Surprisingly, she doesn’t push them away and stick her tongue out like they half expected her to do. Instead she smiles a small smile, then arches her neck up so that she can touch her lips to theirs gently. It’s funny, just a little bit-- for such an eccentric woman, Ema still melts into a touch as chaste as their kiss like anyone else would. However, being the eccentric she is, she isn’t shy to slip them a little tongue early on, sliding the appendage over their lower lip and laughing into their mouth at the small jump they give before parting their lips for entrance.

Soon enough it’s ___ that’s taking initiative as they break away for air and push her softly back onto the bed as Ema lays down on her back without complaint. They crouch over her, effectively pinning her to the mattress, and for a moment she thinks they’re leaning in for another kiss before they shift their aim downwards, kissing a trail down Ema’s exposed neck. She leans her head to one side for easier access, and ___ licks a stripe over her collarbone as she shivers. “I can--” she murmurs, pausing and considering her words for a moment before continuing, “--take this off, if you want.” She seems bashful as she tugs at the hem of her shirt, and ___ smiles inwardly at this sheepish side of Ema, one they don’t see often. “That would be nice.” They purr, backing off for a moment for her to reveal the expanse of naked skin all the way from her throat to her hips, her breasts included. ___ licks their lips before leaning back down over her and nipping at the crook of her neck, then lavishing the spot they’d bit with their tongue. Ema sighs in pleasure, throwing her arms around their shoulders and grabbing at their back. 

She retracts her arms when ___ delves lower, running their tongue along her collarbones and then drawing zigzags down to her nipples before circling around them playfully. Ema bites her lip to muffle herself, pushing her thighs together in anticipation as she tangles her fingers in ___’s hair. ___ looks up at her from where they’ve paused, smiling evilly. “Maybe if you’re good.” they murmur against her skin with a ghost of teeth, huffing out a quiet laugh when she pouts. They don’t say anything else after that, though, instead trailing their tongue down the space between her breasts and across her ribs. Her breath catches when they circle her bellybutton, whispering sweet nothings into her hips between pressing their lips to her skin, hot with lust. “___…” She gasps when they pull suggestively at her towel with their teeth, which, falls open at the slightest touch. She squeezes her thighs together in embarrassment, wishing she’d given herself a quick shave earlier now, but ___ seems unbothered, planting catticornered kisses to the tops of her thighs as they drag their tongue along her, leaving tiny beads of saliva behind to melt into the heat radiating off Ema in waves.

Still, despite her initial sheepishness, Ema’s legs fall open of their own accord as ___ licks at the expanses of her calves as if cleaning her like a cat. It’s only when they draw back to pull themself back up and kiss her again that they notice, and they giggle when she tries to cover herself. “Don’t do that.” They croon, making her blush again. “I want to see you.” Ema turns her face to the side, pressing her lips together to keep from whining and looking anywhere but ___’s eyes. They nestle themself between her legs, and, turning her face gently back to them they kiss her once more, twisting their tongues together like a pair of tiny dancers. When the two break apart for air, ___ licks their lips, looking very much like a predator before it devours its prey, but in a charming way, Ema supposes. She cups their cheeks and smiles lazily, as if she’s not waiting to get off at some point but rather like she has all the time in the world tonight.

“Thank you for the meal.” Their words, lighthearted and joking in her mouth as she pulls them back in, feel strangely fitting. She wonders what she'll have to do to get them to stay the night tomorrow, too.


End file.
